


If I Didn't Have You

by bryzknowstheuniverse



Series: You're Gonna Make Me Lonesome When You Go [1]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Philadelphia Flyers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2013-09-23
Packaged: 2017-12-27 11:13:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/978152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bryzknowstheuniverse/pseuds/bryzknowstheuniverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This life would kill me If I didn't have you, I couldn't live without you baby, I wouldn't want to, If you didn't love me so much, I'd never make it through, 'Cause this life would kill me, This life would kill me if I didn't have you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I Didn't Have You

If it wasn’t for the sliver of light that was shining through the blinds of the bedroom window of his Haddonfield home, Danny would still be sleeping peacefully. Instead he had found himself waking up subconsciously reaching for the other body that belonged next to him. His hands were met by cold wrinkled sheets. He furrowed his eyebrows and opened a single eye, his sight confirming what his hands had told him. The bright red numbers on the clock read half past six and he groaned realizing that he was incredibly late and had to get moving if he had any hope of getting the boys to school on time. 

Running a hand through his messy hair as he flung his legs over the side of the bed, he mentally started to go over the morning’s checklist. Cam needed a permission slip signed for some field trip or another, Carson was on a new vegan kick for some girl and requested a very specific spread for his lunch, and Caelan had been begging for Danny to sign him up for some sort of driving lessons. That thought made Danny purse his lips. How could his son possibly be ready to start driving? Surely he couldn’t be that old. With a shake of his head, he made his way down the hallway to the boys’ rooms. They were all empty. Danny fought off a momentary sense of panic when he heard the sound of hushed voices down stairs. 

When he made it to the kitchen he was met by the sight of his boys moving around in a flurry, trying to be as quiet as possible as they prepared for the day. They weren’t quite succeeding.

“You got your disgusting tofu crap on my Doritos!” Cam all but shrieked at Carson with a look of pure disgust on his face.

“God Cam, shut up, we’re trying to let dad sleep in,” Carson responded in a snarky tone, “and my tofu is not disgusting, your chemical filled orange chips are.” 

“Both of you just stop. Act your age, not your shoe size.” Caelan piped in from where he was reading over his chemistry notes with a cup of coffee. Before Danny could make his presence known, another person swirled into the kitchen, carefully moving around the boys with practiced ease. Plopping a pile of clothing in front of each of the boys, with the expectation that each of the boys would put them where they belonged.

“Cam, you’re not eating Doritos for breakfast, I have no idea what you were even thinking. Carson, pack the tofu, or get it off the counter, some of us live an animal byproduct appreciation life, deal with it. And Caelan, no more coffee. That’s like your third cup. Jesus, your dad is going to kill me.” Claude said, micromanaging the boys even as he ranted. “Alright, Permission slip. Check. Make sure your teacher knows that we can’t chaperone this one, Cam.” He received a nod in response. Claude moved over to the counter and plopped the bean sprout and tofu curd sandwich, veggie crisps, and soy protein bar into one of the paper bags sitting out on the counter, rolling the top of the bag down to secure the contents. “Vegan lunch for Lover Boy. Check.” Carson growled in protest, but was ignored. “Caelan the papers for that driving test are all printed and ready to go. You just have to fill out the information, and I’ll drop it off at the driving school.” 

“Thanks, G.” Caelan replied trying to sneak another cup of coffee. Danny just shook his head, deciding that it was probably time to make his presence known. 

“Good morning!” He said cheerfully, making his way further into the room. All four sets of eyes turned startled to him, and Claude took no time at all attaching himself to Danny.

“You’re supposed to be laying in bed relaxing.” He said with a frown finding its way to his face, disapproval plaguing his voice. Danny couldn’t fight the smile that crossed his face.

“Couldn’t sleep. Something was missing.” Danny replied pinching Claude’s side and pressing his lips to Claude’s cheek. The other man moved his head instinctively, looking for a real kiss, but Danny clucked his tongue and went over to see what his kids were doing, sending a cheeky smirk over his shoulder at the ginger, who let out a low groan in response.

He relished the time he was able to spend with them. He had missed important parts of their childhoods and it became even more painfully obvious as they got older. Caelan was already fifteen, in three short years, they would hopefully be sitting in some arena in what ever city was designated that year, waiting for a team to call his name for the draft. Carson was only a year behind him at fourteen, and boy was he a handful. Always talking a million miles a minute about some new craze or a new girl. Danny would listen fondly to his rants, and interject when the time came. And Cam, the baby, was already twelve. Danny would be lying if he said he hadn’t thought about adding to the brood. Maybe a little girl to join the mad chaos of boys. He would do it right with her, be there for all of her big moments, and the small ones too. But they were already set in their little family. Plus, he didn’t even know how Claude would feel about a baby. After all they were no longer just the Briere family, they were the Briouxs.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Claude ended up sending Danny back up to bed anyway, with a pat on the butt, and the promise that as soon as he got back from dropping the boys off at school, he would join him. That thought was enough to get Danny back upstairs and sprawled out across the bed. 

After unsuccessfully trying to go back to sleep, he pulled his battered copy of “The Great Gatsby” off of his bedside table and immersed himself into the world of F. Scott Fitzgerald’s tale. He had just finished the third chapter, when Claude traipsed into the room

“Oh God. Not that book again,” He whined as he plopped down on the bed and rested his head on Danny’s shoulder, “I mean seriously, you’ve only read it a million times. Don’t you have the words memorized by now?”

“It’s a classic, Clo. It doesn’t get old.” Danny chided without removing his attention from the text. This drew a heavy sigh from the younger man, and Danny begrudgingly reached for his bookmark to save his spot and closed the book. He turned his head to meet Claude’s gaze. “There. Happy now?”

“I’d be happier, if you’d give me a proper good morning kiss.” He pouted his lip out. Danny couldn’t resist that face, he never could, it didn’t take either man very long to figure that out. Danny brushed his hand through the tangle of ginger curls at the nape of Claude’s neck before pulling him in for a kiss. It was slow and tender, but Danny made sure to keep it from escalating. They had to be at the rink in an hour, and there was no way that they would be able to finish what they started in time. He pulled away slowly, earning a whine from Claude. “Come on, we have to be at the rink in an hour and I’m starving.”

They ended up splitting a plate of eggs, toast, and bacon before quickly heading out the door before they were late for their practice. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Practice ended in enough time for them to get showered and head back to Haddonfield to pick the boys up from their respective schools. They had talked it over at breakfast and had a little bit of a surprise for the boys.

They picked Cam up first, since his middle school was closer to the rink, if only by a few miles. He smiled brightly at the both of them as he climbed into the middle seat and started chattering away about what his favorite teacher, Ms. Cooper, had taught that day in reading. He had definitely inherited Danny’s love of books. 

Calean and Carson were in the same high school this year, so they made their way there next. Caelan climbed in next to Cam and nodded to his dad and Claude before pulling his phone out of his pocket and shooting off a text to someone, Danny would bet good money that it was to Maddie Schenn, whom he had been texting back and forth with constantly since they had met each other when she came down to Philly to spend time with Brayden and Luke, but he decided to drop it and turn his attention to his middle child. Carson hadn’t said a word or even acknowledged any of them since he had gotten in the car. Claude must have picked up on this too because he was already twisting around in his seat to look at him.

“What’s going on Carson?” He implored, trying to keep a neutral tone, so that he wouldn’t set off the moody teenager. He winced at the glare that Carson sent in his direction.

“You put a jello cup in my lunch bag! Do you know what is in Jello??” Claude’s eyes widened a bit and he shook his head letting Carson continue, “It sure as hell ain’t vegan!!! Which Chloe was so kind as to point out to me before she said that she couldn’t sit with me at lunch. Do you know how long I’ve gone without meat? Without cheese?” They all knew how long it had been, their grilled cheeses had been made with soy cheese for the past three weeks and they were all feeling the pain. Claude decided to be sympathetic, even though he was incredibly relieved that he was going to be able to stock the fridge full of fancy non-vegan cheese once again. Cameron didn’t share this same compassion. 

“Does this mean we get to eat real food again? Like all the time? No more gross food for dinner?” He had a smile spreading across his face and was bouncing up and down, Danny and Claude both laughed at the sight. “And that’s where my Jello went!”

“I’m sorry Carson. I should have paid more attention to what I put in your lunch bag, but honestly, maybe this little mishap is for the better. You don’t have to change yourself so much for someone to like you.” Claude said, trying to gauge Carson’s reaction. Carson huffed. He still wasn’t happy that he got dumped over his little brother’s Jello cup, but Claude was right, he’d survive.

“Hey, where are we going? This isn’t how you get back to the house.” Caelan said confused, breaking any of the remaining tension in the car. “Why are we heading into Philly?” 

“We have a surprise for you boys.” Danny said looking at them through the rear view mirror. Claud reached over and grabbed Danny’s hand in his own. They were met with three very confused faces.

“We are taking you to the Franklin Institute, so that you can run a muck there instead of in the house!” Claude finished for him. They weren’t met with the enthusiasm that they had expected.

“But I was supposed to Skype Maddie as soon as she got home from school!” Caelan argued.

“Caelan, you can talk to Maddie after we get back home. It’s not the end of the world. It’s only a few hours, don’t be overdramatic.” Danny said in his dad tone.

“Plus, the Franklin Institute is like a million times cooler than talking to a girl!” Cam piped in and narrowly dodged the punch that Caelan threw his way. It was going to be an interesting afternoon.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They had ended up spending the majority of their time in the sports exhibit. Claude just had to have a picture of Danny next to the Pronger on the wall, for height comparison of course. And in return, Claude posed next to Tara Lipinski’s picture in the most feminine pose that he could muster. The boys ran around exhausting each and every activity that they possibly could. After about three hours, they were ready to go, about as ready as the museum’s staff was for them to leave. No one ever accused the Briere boys of not being energetic.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Grilled cheese was the chosen dinner, with real cheese thanks to Carson dropping his stringent eating preferences. When they got back to the house, Claude immediately started in on dinner, considering each one of them would eat a minimum of three sandwiches a piece. Danny let the dogs out, and then threw in a load of laundry, while the boys started in on their homework.

They all made small talk as they devoured their grilled cheeses with ketchup, exactly how Claude expected them to be eaten. It was nice. Nothing forced or crazy. Just their little family enjoying a little calm before the craziness picked up when the season started.

They were together as a family, and it was staying that way. No one could separate them, even though many had predicted that they would have been.

After grilled cheese, They made their way into the family room for a movie before bed. They all agreed upon The Princess Bride, even though they had seen it a million times. It was their go to, whenever they needed to chill out and have a good laugh, this was what they watched. Danny and Claude plopped down next to each other on the big couch, Cam jumped on them, sprawling out across their laps and making himself comfortable. 

Claude reached over to intertwine his hand with Danny’s, and allowed his head to fall on the other man’s shoulder as well, making himself comfortable as he snuggled into him.

Caelan and Carson both claimed that they were too old for cuddling, and instead each settled into their own recliners. Each hugging a dog close to them.

They all recited the movie quotes incessantly, cracking up at every dialogue, even though they already know the story by heart. 

Carson lasted until the Great Pirate Roberts outsmarted Vizzini, “Never trust a Cicilian, when death is on the line!” but then bailed out and headed up for bed. He patted Danny and Claude on the head and said goodnight before leaving.

Caelan made it all the way to, “I’m not a witch, I’m your wife!”, which was his favorite part, before letting out a huge yawn and all but falling out of his recliner to move towards the stairs. 

Cam was a little trooper. He made it through the entire movie, much to Danny’s surprise. They shooed him up the stairs to get ready for bed once it was finally over as they headed to clean up the kitchen. 

They cleaned in silence. Working as a team. Danny washed, and Claude dried. Another great example of how well they worked together. How perfect they were together.

When all the work was done, they themselves finally headed up to bed as well. Turning off the lights and checking locks as they went.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Danny stripped out of his pants, and removed his shirt leaving himself just in his boxers. He worked his way into the bathroom to wash his face and brush his teeth, ready to slip into a deep sleep.

Claude had other plans, however. He had already locked the door and stripped down completely when Danny came out of the en suite bathroom, he froze taking in the sight in front of him. His breath hitched, any thought of sleeping fleeing his mind. Claude moved first, he purposefully walked towards Danny, letting his hips sway back and forth dramatically to get a rise out of the older man. He leaned forward and grabbed Danny’s face with both hands.

“I never told you this, I guess I just assumed that you knew, but I am so happy that you had the balls to do what I couldn’t, and told me exactly how you really felt. Because I was so madly in love with you that I had no idea what to do with myself. I couldn’t bare the thought of loosing you as my best friend if you didn’t feel the same way, but you do. And you weren’t afraid at all. Look at us, it’s been three years. Three glorious years, and I just want you to know how much that I love you, how much that I love our little family. It’s all I’ve every wanted, so thank you for letting me be a part of it,” his eyes were welling up with tears now and Danny reached forward to swipe his thumb under Claude’s eye, to catch a fallen tear, “I’m just so happy that Homer decided not to buy you out. That you’re staying here. With me. With the boys. Just us against the world. I was so worried. Worried that I was going to lose you, and my family. I couldn’t bare the thought of that. You’re my world, my everything. God, I just, I love you Danny.”

Danny responded by pulling Claude into a heated kiss, sending every emotion that he felt from Claude’s little speech, into the younger man. He pulled back, looking Claude right in his eyes, “I love you too, Claude. No matter what, you’re never going to lose me. I’m so happy that I get to stay here, with you. You have no idea.”

Claude lunged forward into Danny and they wrapped themselves into one another. Danny started walking toward the bed, pushing Claude along with him, until the ginger fell back onto the sheets, all spread out and waiting for him. Danny took the image in, relishing in what he almost had to live without, and slipped his boxers down his legs before joining Claude on the bed. They moved together, becoming intertwined with one another, taking their time. They didn’t have to feel so rushed anymore, now that they knew that Danny was staying in Philly.

Claude was the first one to try and move things along, getting impatient with his older lover taking so long. His body was aching for Danny’s touch, any relief for his straining arousal. He slipped his hand between them and swiped a few drops of pre cum up on his thumb before moving his hand around both his and Danny’s dicks and starting a smooth and steady rhythym. 

Danny threw back his head and moaned. Claude knew just how to twist his wrist to make Danny feel delectible pleasure. Claude’s hand was moving faster now, skilled fingers working Danny thoroughly, and as much as Danny hated to do it, he grabbed Claude’s hand stopping his movements.

“Clo, baby, I want you now.” Claude let out a little groan of pleasure at that thought. “Think you can take me, baby?” Claude was writhing in anticipation, keyed up and desperate for Danny’s dick to be in him as soon as possible.

“God. Danny. Yes. Fuck yes. Do it now!” Claude was babbling, controlling his volume so that they didn’t disturb the boys. Danny smirked down at Claude, before he reached over to the bedside table on Claude’s side of the bed and russled around for a condom and lube.

Claude had already gotten up on his hands and knees, legs spread out, waiting for Danny to make him feel whole. Danny groaned at the sight. Claude was so perfect, and so horny, and all he needed to be happy and be satisfied, was Danny. He slotted himself between Claude’s legs, grabbing the lube and slicking up three fingers. 

“God fucking dammit, what’s taking so long back there? Just stick your dick in me. I can take it.”

“So impatient, baby. Let me just get you good and ready. I’m going to make you see stars baby. I’m going to work you open with my fingers, until you’re really ready for me, and they I’m going to pound you so hard, that you’re going to feel it for days, and I’m going to fuck into you, over and over again until you beg for me to put my mouth on you and suck you off until you cum down my throat. How’s that sound baby?” The sounds coming out of Claude now were almost inhuman, Danny always lived up to his promises, and Claude really wanted this one. 

Danny plunged his first finger in roughly. It slid in easily, almost no tension pushing against him. Danny wasn’t all that surprised, Claude got into horny moods a lot, which usually resulted in either riding Danny’s dick or being pounded into from behind on any surface he could get Danny to agree upon, when Danny was home. And when he wasn’t, Claude wasn’t afraid to get creative with his fingers and lube. He probably could have taken Danny without much prep, but then Danny would miss out on the fun of tortuturing him with pleasure. 

He slipped one finger out and slammed two back in, massaging Claude’s walls and making his legs shake uncontrollably, searching for the spot that would have Claude all but sobbing. All of a sudden Claude cried out, grabbing a pillow to muffle his screams and dropped his chest down onto the bed, changing the angle and intesifying his pleasure. Danny had three lubed fingers in him now, working him open thoroughly. Claude started thrusting as hard as he could back on Danny’s fingers, hoping that the man would get the point.

Danny did and he withdrew his fingers and reached for the condom packet, but Claude stopped him. “What?” Danny replied, confused.

“Don’t want a condom. Just want you. Want to feel you. Oh so good. Just you, baby.” Claude spit out, ass still hanging proudly in the air. Danny took a deep breath to calm himself down.

“You sure, Clo? We don’t have to...” Claude wasn’t listening to him anymore, just nodding. Danny dropped the condom and reached for the lube again, he drizzled it onto his dick and rubbed it around making sure he was slicked up and ready for Claude. He leaned forward, placing his right hand on Claude’s lower back, as he used his left hand to move the blunt head of his cock against Claude’s puckered hole. Claude thrusted himself back at the feeling, impaling himself on Danny’s cock, and Danny pushed forward, filling him all the way up.

He pulled out, then thrusted back in harder, making Claude scream out again. He thrusted harder, and harder, feeling his balls slap against Claude as he went, biting down on his lip to keep from moaning too loudly. He pumped in and out, and could feel how close he was.

“Oh God, so close, Clo. So close, baby.” He managed to mutter out, snapping his hips all the way forward, and pulling out again.

“Come on Danny cum for me, I want you to suck me off like you promised. Come on baby, you can cum in me.” Claude responded breathlisly. And Danny listened, pushing all the way in, and held Claude’s hips still as he emptied himself into him. He rested his forhead on Claude’s back, trying to catch his breath as he came down from his high, Claude’s whine alerted him that he still had unfinished bsuiness to attend to.

He carefully pulled out of Claude, and helped the other man flip over so that he was on his back. Danny could see the pleading in Claude’s eyes, he needed it. He needed Danny to get him off. 

Danny licked a stripe up the underside of Claude’s cock, and he almost lost it right there. He wasn’t going to last very long and both of them knew that. All it took was Danny slidding his lips arounds the very tip and sucking, to have Claude tumbling over the edge. He came hard down Danny’s throat, choking down sobs as he felt his body go numb.  
Danny made the move to go get washcloths to clean them both up. They really ought to take showers, but judging by Claude’s current state, there was no way that was happening. Danny returned a few moments later and got to work. He wiped himself first, before helping Claude pull his knees back up to his chest and cleaning him off as best as he could. 

Danny threw the washcloths in the direction of the bathroom and pulled Claude into him. “I love you, Clo. Always.” He whispered into his ear. Claude turned around so he was face to face with Danny and pulled him into a sweet kiss.

“I love you too, Danny. No matter what happens. I’ll always love you.” A smile stretched across his face, Danny returned it and they curled even closer into one another. 

Danny let himself drift off to sleep, filled with love and happiness.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Danny woke up the next morning, it was not to the feeling of Claude laying next to him. It was not to a sliver of light shining through the blinds. It was not to the sound of the boys moving around getting ready for school and grumbling about food and hockey practices while they did so.

When Danny woke up, he wasn’t greeted by any of that. He opened his eyes to see the plain gray stark walls of his apartment in Montreal. No Claude, no boys, just alone. It was all just a dream.


End file.
